


Give it a try

by valjazmin



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Español | Spanish, M/M, universo alternativo
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 16:00:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4355282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valjazmin/pseuds/valjazmin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quizás, solo quizás, si Louis hubiese respetado el duelo, no habría pasado aquello.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give it a try

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thebluecharm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebluecharm/gifts).



¿Cómo se debía sentir? Había pasado una semana y Louis se seguía sintiendo como una mierda. Después de tres años junto a Eleanor había terminado con ella, pero no dolía tanto el no tenerla en estos momentos, o eso era lo que él creía. Dolía más recordar su rostro dolido y su decepción hacia él. Le había prometido tantas cosas que podía sentir cada una de ellas golpear fuertemente su cabeza. Quizás por eso le dolía tanto.

¿Estuvo bien lo que hizo? Prácticamente le rompió el corazón a la persona que, hasta hace un día, pensaba que amaba ¿y es capaz de preguntarse aquello? Definitivamente su mente no estaba funcionando al 100% y hasta sentía su rostro arder, sabiendo que la fiebre estaba comenzando a fluir lentamente en su cuerpo. La mente de Louis trató de procesar el motivo por el cual había terminado con Eleanor, pero simplemente no encontraba respuestas. Quizás… quizás solo había sido la falta de amor que había sentido hacia ella al paso de los meses, ya que si bien Louis le tenía mucho cariño, ya no sentía esa felicidad tan grande al verla cada vez que venía a acompañarlo en el Tour con los chicos. Cada vez eran menos las sonrisas al verla y claramente se estaba cegando. No quería hacerla sentir mal, así que cada vez que venía hacia lo posible para pasar largos y agradables momentos juntos dentro de la habitación de hotel. Louis quería estar al 100% para ella en esas semanas que estarían juntos en Tour y así, para cuando se fuese a Londres, llevara consigo esa linda y adorable sonrisa en su rostro que tanto amaba. Le gustaba complacerla, y prácticamente eso era lo único que hacía en esos últimos meses. Ya no era por amor, era para solo seguir haciéndola feliz, porque él ya no lo era del todo con ella.

Y ahí lo tenía. Tenía la respuesta, pero le seguía faltando algo. Sentía como si eso no fuese todo, pero la cabeza no le dejaba pensar bien y el mareo había comenzado a aparecer. Sintió el móvil vibrar debajo de la almohada, haciendo que la cabeza doliera aun mas. Lo sacó y miró la pantalla. Era Oli.

Se quedo unos momentos mirando la pantalla y luego contesto.

 

-Hey, hermano…—saludó sin ganas, pero tratando de sonar alegre.

 

-Hey… ¿Estás bien? Se te escucha algo raro.

 

-No, solo me duele la cabeza, ¿Pasó algo?

 

-Calvin dice que no irá con nosotros esta noche a Libertine.

 

-Oh…—Louis solo pudo musitar ese inaudible ‘Oh’ —Y… ¿dijo el por qué?

 

-Dijo que se sentía algo cansado, pero al parecer no es el único que no irá…—Louis pensó aquello un momento. Sin Calvin no era lo mismo, ¿de que servía ir si uno de sus mejores amigos no iría?

 

-Amm… si lo dices por mí, si iré —Louis sabía que no se iba a sentir bien para ir al bar pero tenía pensado llamar a Calvin y rogarle que fuera con ellos. Louis nunca le rogaba a nadie, pero era Calvin…—Llamaré a Calvin y luego te llamo, ¿Te parece?

 

-Okay, hermano, estamos hablando, ¡bye!

 

-¡Bye! —cortó.

 

Louis se paró con cuidado de la cama, pasando una de sus manos por la frente, masajeándola por el fuerte dolor de cabeza que tenía y el mareo que le había hecho que se tambaleara estando parado. Louis sabía que debía tener una aspirina por algún lado, así que con lentitud caminó hasta la mesita de noche buscando alguna pastilla hasta que la encontró.

 

-Bien —susurró mientras sonreía al verla.

Se dirigió al baño y metió la pastilla en su boca para luego tragar un buen sorbo de agua y hacer una mueca por lo amarga de aquella pastilla. —Espero que haga efecto luego.

 

Luego de estar unos minutos pensando sobre la cama en el cómo le suplicaría a Calvin que fuese con ellos al bar, marcó el numero de este y esperó a que su amigo contestara. Mordisqueó sus uñas con nerviosismo al sentir aun los pitidos del móvil sonar, hasta que aquella voz tan familiar se hizo presente.

 

-¿Louis?

 

-Calvin. ¿Cómo estás? —preguntó.

 

-Algo cansado pero bien, supongo.

 

-¿Entonces no irás esta noche a Libertine?

 

-Creo que no. No he dormido muy bien estas ultimas noches… o mejor dicho días… ¿No te sientes cansado de tanto salir a bares?

 

-No —mintió. Claro que se sentía cansado, pero le gustaba salir, no lo iba a negar y ahora que 1D estaba en un descanso se suponía que eso tendría que hacer: descansar y dormir hasta tarde, comiendo chatarra y viendo reality shows todo el día, pero salir de noche era lo que le gustaba y más si estaba en buena compañía de Oli, Calvin, Luke y Stan, o también con los demás chicos de la banda. —Me gusta salir…

 

-Mmm… No se te escucha muy convencido, más bien te escuchas extraño. ¿Te pasa algo, Louis?

 

-No, ¡estoy bien! Pero Calvin…

 

-¿Qué?

 

-Piénsalo. Siempre lo pasamos bien cuando salimos, anímate, hombre —Calvin soltó una pequeña risa y luego habló.

 

-Okay, Lou. Bye —el nombrado sonrió y se despidió.

 

-Bye.

 

Louis no supo por qué tenía tantas ganas de verlo, pero no se iba a sentar en una silla y meditarlo; tan solo tenía ganas de pasarlo bien con sus amigos, Calvin y por supuesto también con Oli. Aún quedaba tiempo de dormir un rato y descansar el cuerpo adolorido que tenía, así que antes de hacerlo colocó la alarma en unas 5 horas más, se acomodó y cerró los ojos, deseando despertar ya un poco mejor de lo que se sentía ahora.

 

 

La cabeza aun le daba vueltas, pero su cuerpo se sentía mas firme de lo que era hace unas horas. Se miró al espejo empañado por el vapor de la ducha caliente que se había dado y se secó el cuerpo.

Luego de salir del baño miró su móvil y vio cinco llamadas perdidas de Eleanor. Sus cejas se fruncieron en señal de pregunta. ¿Debía regresar la llamada? Si había llamado cinco veces debía ser por algo importante, o eso creía Louis.

Esperó unos segundos y un fuerte ruido del otro lado de la línea se escuchó.

 

-¿Eleanor? —dijo alzando un poco la voz.

 

-¡L-louoeh! —dijo Eleanor del otro lado. Louis frunció sus labios al darse cuenta que estaba borracha. —¿¡Por qué n-no me contestabas!? ¿E-estabas con alguna p-perra? ¿Por eso es que terminaste conmigo? ¡Eres un hijo de puta! —gritó mientras sollozaba.

 

-Eleanor, cálmate, por favor. No te dejé por nadie. Ya lo hablamos…

 

-Te odio… —mijo mientras acercaba con su mano izquierda el vaso con vodka en su interior. Bebió un largo sorbo y lo susurró repetidas veces.

 

-No sigas bebiendo…

 

-¿A-acaso te importa mi estado? ¡No! —bebió el último sorbo que le quedaba de vodka y siguió hablando. —¡Tú nunca te preocupaste por mí realmente!

 

-Eleanor…

 

-¡Cállate! —Louis suspiró del otro lado de la línea mientras escuchaba los sollozos de Eleanor. —Solo… cállate —dijo esta sentándose en el suelo aun con el móvil en su oreja, mientras veía como la multitud de personas bailaban felices.

 

Ella podría haber estado ahí con Louis. Felices, bailando y abrazados, pero ya no podría ser. Las lágrimas no paraban de salir de sus ojos y podía apostar que el maquillaje estaba esparcido por todo su rostro. Su cabello estaba desordenado y mientras aun oía la respiración de Louis en su móvil se puso a pensar.

No sabía que había hecho mal para que Louis terminara con ella. ¿Era por su cuerpo? Había perdido bastante peso mientras no había estado con Louis en el Tour. Quizás le daba asco su aspecto delgado y por eso había terminado con ella.

Había pasado tardes enteras en el gimnasio para así estar mucho mas ‘sexy’ para Louis, pero este no la había tomado en cuenta. Ni siquiera le había dado un cumplido por su nuevo aspecto, pero ya lo entendía. Louis no la amaba, porque si lo hiciese se hubiese dado cuenta de su nuevo corte de cabello y su cuerpo más delgado y firme. Ahora que Eleanor lo pensaba, es mejor que Louis haya terminado con ella; es más, ¿quién querría estar con un hombre así? Nadie. A las mujeres les gusta que las elogien hasta por el mas mínimo cambio que ellas se hacen, no ser ignoradas por el hombre que creían que las amaba.

 Eleanor sonrió algo diabólica por su aspecto demacrado. Podía escuchar la voz de Louis decir su nombre, pero no lo tomó en cuenta. Miró su móvil, cortó la llamada y lo apagó. Era momento de pasarlo bien, de disfrutar, no de estar llorando por alguien que no valía la pena.

 

Louis se había quedado preocupado por el estado de Eleanor, pero si ella se encontraba ahí no debía estar sola, así que decidió pensar que estaba acompañada a que estuviese sin nadie más que la cuidase en ese lugar lleno de gente desconocida.

En menos de media hora ya estaba listo, así que salió del hotel en el que se hospedaba, sin antes de llamar a Calvin, el cual había dicho finalmente que sí a la salida de hoy a _Libertine_.

 

-¿Desde cuándo este maldito bar está tan lleno? —preguntó Louis, quien iba caminando en medio de Calvin y Oli más atrás, tratando de no ser tan brusco pero fallando en el intento, al empujar a las personas que chocaban con él.

 

-No lo sé, supongo que desde que supieron que uno de los chicos de One Direction suele venir aquí… ya sabes, el más atractivo de todos —dijo Calvin mirando por sobre su hombro a Louis, viendo como este sonreía algo divertido.

 

-Chicos, vengan por aquí —dijo Alberto acercándose hasta Louis y apuntando hacia el lado izquierdo, el cual había una escalera que llevaba al sector VIP, en el cual se suponía que podrían estar un poco más tranquilos y no tan apretados como en el sector de abajo.

 

La música era buena como siempre, el ambiente era agradable y las chicas no faltaban. A Louis la verdad solo le gustaba ir a fiestas y bailar con su grupo de amigos, no le gustaba dejarlos de lado por estar bailando con chicas. Él no era así, pero sus amigos sí.

Cada tres canciones llegaba una chica nueva a querer bailar con Louis, pero este solo las rechazaba y Oli las consolaba. Louis solo reía al ver a todas esas chicas casi enojadas por tal desprecio del chico de One Direction. De vez en cuando Calvin sacaba a bailar a algunas chicas y Louis solo lo veía sin saber por qué. Observaba cómo Calvin las sujetaba fuertemente de las caderas, se le acercaba a sus cuellos y los besaba, mientras se movían al ritmo de la música. Veía como las manos de Calvin viajaban por toda la espalda baja de aquella chica de tez morena, haciéndolo tragar duro. Pudo sentir que el agarre de su mano en el vaso de vodka se hacia cada vez mas débil al punto de que cayó al suelo y se rompió. Louis reaccionó y quito la mirada de las manos de Calvin. Alberto se apresuró a preguntarle a Louis si se encontraba bien y si aquel vaso le había hecho sangrar, pero solo fue salpicado por el vodka en sus jeans, no era nada grave. Louis parpadeó varias veces pensando que tal vez el efecto del vodka le habia hecho efecto muy rápido, mientras subía la mirada y veía a Calvin acercándose con aquella chica morena de la mano.

 

-¡Estaremos por allá! —le gritó Calvin mientras apuntaba al otro extremo del sector VIP. Louis asintió, observando nuevamente sus manos entrelazadas. La ‘pareja’ de jóvenes se perdió entre las personas y Louis solo siguió bailando.

 

Si bien había sido una noche parecida a las demás, se había sentido aburrido y con ganas de llegar al hotel rápido, cosa que no tardó en pasar. Calvin llegó a la salida del bar sin ninguna chica de la mano y Louis lo miró sorprendido.

 

-Realmente me sorprende que tu mano derecha esté libre de alguna chica en estos momentos —Calvin solo sonrió mientras negaba y pasó su brazo por el hombro de Louis. Se fueron caminando así hasta el coche que los estaba esperando, en el cual ya estaban dos chicas y Oli entre ellas. Los paparazzi no dejaban de hacer ver sus flashes y Calvin con rapidez sacó su sudadera y tapó el rostro de Louis, quien iba caminando con dificultad hasta la puerta del auto.

 

-¡Sube primero! —le dijo a Calvin. Este le obedeció y subió con rapidez mientras veía como Louis se sentaba en su regazo y cerraba la puerta detrás de él. El auto partió y Louis quitó la sudadera de Calvin de su cabeza, dándole las gracias por haber hecho eso. Los flashes alcanzaron a captarlo cuando apenas el auto había arrancado y ya podía pensar en los titulares ya repetidos de mañana.

‘Louis Tomlinson fue fotografiado en un coche lleno de chicas, nuevamente’. Sonrió para sí ya que sabía que no nombrarían el hecho de que venía muy cómodamente sentado en el regazo de su mejor amigo. Sintió como Calvin pasaba su brazo por alrededor del cuerpo de Louis, sosteniéndolo muy fuerte y recordando cómo sus manos sostenían a las demás chicas hoy en el bar. ¿Así era como se sentía ser sostenido por Calvin desde la cintura? Sus manos eran tan grandes… Louis decidió reposar su cabeza en el hombro de Calvin mientras sentía que sus ojos le pesaban.

 

Una fuerte frenada hizo que Louis despertara y se sacudiera con brusquedad. Las manos de Calvin sostuvieron con fuerzas el cuerpo de Louis mientras todos se miraban preocupados.

 

-Tranquilos —dijo Alberto mientras veía por la ventana lo que ocurría fuera del coche, ya que venía de copiloto.

 

-¿Q-qué fue eso? —preguntó Louis con el corazón casi saliéndole por la boca.

 

-No lo sé… pero quédate tranquilo, no nos pasó nada —Calvin trató de calmar a Louis pero este seguía temblando. Louis miró a las demás chicas, las cuales se encontraban igual o peor que él. Trataron de mirar hacia fuera pero todo estaba negro, no se veía absolutamente nada.

 

-Hubo un choque —dijo Alberto bajándose del carro y corriendo hasta donde se encontraban los dos coches colisionados, sabiendo desde ya que no habrían vivos por tal desastre de ambos coches. Los demás chicos se bajaron del auto y se quedaron en la vereda. Más gente se acercó a ver qué pasaba, mientras demás personas ayudaban a ver si había malheridos. Louis llamó a una ambulancia y a los bomberos para que abrieran los autos y pudieran sacar a las posibles víctimas del accidente.

Louis entrecerró sus ojos y observó con determinación al auto color plateado oscuro. Sabía que lo había visto antes, pero no sabia en dónde. Pensó en los autos de los chicos y una corriente atravesó su columna con el miedo de que uno de ellos pudiera haber chocado, pero Liam, Harry, Zayn ni Niall tenían autos plateados, así que el alma volvió a su cuerpo. Pero tan solo fue por unos segundos…

 

-Oh, mierda…—dijo casi sin aire dentro de sus pulmones. Sentía como el sudor aparecía por todo su cuerpo y unas ganas de llorar tremendas lo consumieron al instante. Calvin lo miró y se preocupó.

 

-Louis, qué tie…

 

-Eleanor…—agarró su cabello con sus dos manos y cerró sus ojos con fuerza. — ¡Es el maldito auto de Eleanor! —Louis corrió con rapidez hasta el auto plateado. Rogaba por que la inscripción del auto fuese una distinta a la de Eleanor, pero al percatarse de que era la misma entró en pánico mientras lloraba con rabia. Trató de abrir lo que quedaba del auto pero era prácticamente imposible. — ¿¡Por qué!? —gritó con frustración.

 

-¡Louis, ven! —gritó Calvin detrás de él. Pudo sentir los brazos de este sujetándolo por detrás y corriéndolo de ese lugar. Louis pudo ver la sangre goteando desde un pequeño hueco del auto y eso lo destrozó aun más.

 

-¡Suéltame! ¡Eleanor está ahí! ¡Necesita mi ayuda! —Louis no dejaba de gritar y llorar a la vez que trataba de deshacerse del agarre de Calvin, pero este era mucho mas fuerte que Louis.

 

Los bomberos, carabineros y ambulancia llegaron minutos después, despejando el lugar y haciendo que a los demás se les hiciese imposible ver lo que pasaba. Los demás chicos se quedaron en el van, con un Louis destrozado y un Alberto sin creer lo que pasaba.

 

 

¿Cómo es que hace unos días había hablado con Eleanor por su móvil, horas mas tardes había muerto en un choque y ahora se encontraba en su funeral? ¿Era real todo lo que había pasado? Porque sentía que todo esto era una horrible pesadilla.

El cuerpo de Eleanor yacía en frente de él dentro de un ataúd y estaba siendo bajada con lentitud en ese hueco en la tierra, para ya descansar en paz. La rosa violeta que sostenía en su mano fue lanzada sobre el ataúd, siendo ese ya su último adiós.

Louis caminó lejos de toda esa gente siendo perseguido como siempre por Alberto.

 

-Alberto, yo… yo quiero estar solo por un momento, ¿me entiendes? —Alberto lo miró por un momento, no del todo convencido.

 

-Sabes que no puedo dejarte solo, Louis. Es mi trabajo seguirte a donde vayas… Pero te entiendo, ya inventaré algo si me preguntan por ti —Louis le sonrió algo decaído y prosiguió a caminar fuera del cementerio.

 

*

 

-¿Estás seguro? —preguntó Calvin con una ceja alzada, preguntándose si era buena idea salir a bailar cuando apenas ayer había sido el funeral de Eleanor.

 

-Claro. No porque Eleanor haya muerto no podemos salir.

Calvin no le quitó la mirada de encima; sabía que Louis no estaba bien y al escuchar a su boca decir aquello tan frío le había confirmado todo. Calvin corrió las tapas de la cama hacia atrás y fue donde Louis.

 

-Hey, ¿qué haces? —preguntó Louis extrañado observando lo que Calvin hacía. Este cogió la mano derecha de Louis y lo llevó hasta la cama, haciendo que se sentara en ella. Louis tan solo lo miraba sin saber qué decir. Calvin ubicó sus manos en los hombros pequeños de Louis y lo miró fijamente a los ojos.

 

\- No saldremos, así que te quedarás aquí. Te acostaras y dormirás, ¿me escuchaste? —Louis lo observó con incredulidad.

 

-Quizás tú no salgas pero yo saldré de todas maneras —Louis quitó las manos de Calvin de sus hombros y volvió a hablar. —¿Sabes qué edad tengo? Tengo la suficiente como para poder hacer lo que yo quiero. No necesito a ningún idiota que me diga lo que tengo que hacer. No, no me acostare ni dormiré ahora. Me vale mierda si no quieres salir —cogió su móvil y salió de la habitación.

Louis sentía rabia y no sabía por qué. Sabía por dentro que Calvin no era el motivo y solo quería dejar de hablar con él porque sabía que se iba a desquitar con el primero que dijera una palabra en el momento menos indicado. Ese momento en el que lo único que quieres es no oír a nadie porque sabes que vas a explotar, ¿y el motivo? Louis lo seguía ignorando. La razón estaba ahí mismo pero no quería caer en cuenta que por ‘eso’ él estaba así. Creía que al salir a beber unos tragos, la rabia desaparecería aunque fuese por unas escasas horas. Creía que la rabia por la muerte de Eleanor se desaparecería bebiendo, pero no estaba en lo correcto y eso era lo que Louis no quería comprender.

 

Había bebido y mucho. No recordaba haber bebido así nunca antes y se preguntaba cómo diablos se iría del lugar en ese estado. Se supone que debía estar en su habitación durmiendo, por eso Alberto no había venido con él. Había llegado en taxi y no se iba a arriesgar en irse en uno estando borracho.

Se encontraba solo bailando, sintiendo que de vez en cuando unas manos desconocidas tocaban su espalda baja. No sabía de quién eran, tampoco sabía si eran de hombre o de mujer, pero el caso es que no le molestaban y por eso seguía bailando. Las luces de colores del lugar tenían un lugar privilegiado en el rostro y brazos sudados de Louis, dejando un brillo agradable en su piel.

Louis se movía lento, apreciando la música como nunca antes la había apreciado. Podía sentirla recorrer todo su cuerpo, llegando hasta la columna vertebral, haciendo que su cabeza se inclinara sutilmente hacia atrás. Sus manos paseaban por su cabello, bajando hasta su cuello y siguiendo su camino por su pecho, tocándolo con delicadez. Los cuerpos sudados de desconocidos a su alrededor se rozaban con el suyo haciendo todo esto mas excitante.

No supo qué había hecho que tuviese una erección tan prominente debajo de sus pantalones, y menos aún supo que lo había hecho acabar en su ropa interior mientras bailaba. Se quedó extasiado al sentir el orgasmo en plena pista de baile con miles de individuos a su alrededor. Apretó su entrepierna y sin saber por qué pensó en Calvin. Pudo visualizar las manos de Calvin en su entrepierna, apretándola mientras se corría y mojaba con su propio semen su ropa interior.

 

-¿Louis? —escuchó que decían su nombre. Louis se encontraba encorvado apretando su entrepierna y levantó su cabeza con lentitud hacia el frente. Era Calvin y la imagen de este apretando su miembro hizo que palpitara y doliera.—¿Estás bien? —las manos de Calvin viajaron por los brazos sudados de Louis y lo enderezó con cuidado.

 

-¿Q-qué haces aquí? —preguntó Louis quitando las manos de su entrepierna y actuando con normalidad, o eso creyó que hizo.

 

-Siempre venimos aquí… ¿Cuánto bebiste? —casi se le había olvidado que había bebido casi todo lo que había en la barra hasta que Calvin le preguntó aquello.

 

-Amm… y-yo —balbuceó Louis.

 

-Okay, no importa. Ven —tomó la mano de Louis y lo encaminó fuera del local.

 

Ya afuera con Louis este comenzó a tambalearse, pero aun así pudieron llegar al auto. Dio gracias a que los paparazzi no estuvieran por el lugar, ya que no quería que salieran nuevas fotos de Louis ebrio saliendo de un bar.

Calvin abrió la puerta trasera y sentó a Louis dentro, pero este tomó la mano derecha de Calvin.

 

-Louis, debemos irnos luego —Louis sonreía mientras observaba la mano de Calvin. Esa mano que había estado en su mente mientras bailaba y se corría en los pantalones. Calvin observaba a Louis, queriendo saber qué mierda pasaba por su cabeza. Qué mierda pensaba cuando miraba su mano mientras la acercaba a su rostro. Pudo sentir que la olía por todo el ancho de esta para luego sentir que la besaba.

 

-¿¡Louis, qué mierda estás…!? —Louis dejó escapar un beso sonoro, haciendo que Calvin sintiera un fuerte calor subir por su cuerpo. Louis siguió dando besos por todo la palma, en dirección al dedo medio de Calvin. Lo miró a los ojos y comenzó a lamer todo el largo de su dedo, hasta meterlo por completo a su boca. Calvin sintió como ese calor se concentraba en su entrepierna dejándolo con una erección. Louis se metía y sacaba el dedo de Calvin de su boca, pasando su lengua húmeda y esponjosa por su dedo. Louis deslizó con cuidado su pierna entre las de Calvin, subiéndola con cuidado y tocando con su rodilla la erección de Calvin. Este hizo un gesto de placer mientras Louis no paraba de mover su rodilla.

Calvin no se había dado cuenta cuándo había sido el momento exacto en el que había comenzado a besar a Louis. Se lo imaginaba desnudo debajo de él, aunque tampoco sabía si era solo su imaginación o realmente lo tenía en frente suyo desnudo y gimiendo mientras lo embestía. Se sentía mareado, incluso más que Louis, quien solo se mantenía con sus ojos cerrados con sus manos en el pecho de Calvin.

 

Nuevamente dio las gracias por los paparazzi que no estaban.

 

Nunca en su vida había manejado un auto tan mal. Calvin temblaba de pies a cabezas mientras Louis yacía dormido en la parte trasera. Se había pasado 3 luces rojas y cada vez que lo hacía, paraba en la esquina siguiente, culpándose por haber pasado en rojo. Aun podía sentir el aroma a sexo dentro del auto, incluso con una ventana totalmente abierta.

Había vestido a Louis con rapidez luego de haber terminado aquello. Le costó, pero lo logró. Aun no procesaba lo ocurrido y sabía que le iba a costar asumir lo que habían hecho. No había sido nada importante. Por lo menos no para él.

 

 

No era como si se hubiese encontrado en un estado en el cual no recordaría nada al próximo día. No fue como si por tomar unas copas de más, mágicamente se le borraría la memoria de lo que había hecho anoche. Quizás eso pensó Calvin, pero Louis recordaba cada una de las cosas que hizo en la parte trasera del auto.

Sus manos. Las malditas manos de Calvin tocando su cuerpo. Su maldito tacto acariciando la parte interna de sus muslos. Los malditos apretones que le daba a su trasero.

Sus malditas manos.

¿Era un tipo de fetiche? Desear tanto las manos de alguien no era algo normal, no como él las deseaba.

Louis podía estar muy seguro de que Calvin no era gay, ¿pero qué había sido eso? Y primero que todo ¿por qué se había excitado tanto al pensar en él? No entendía qué rayos había sido todo eso. Fue todo tan rápido…

 

-Louis, la comida ya está servida —Louis enderezó su cuerpo y habló.

 

-Okay, Alberto —dijo con rapidez.

 

 

Louis fue directo a la terraza en la cual siempre comían y para su sorpresa ninguno de sus amigos se encontraba ahí. Alberto llegó luego de él con dos platos de comida y los dejó en la mesa.

 

-¿Y los demás?

 

-¿No te dijeron…? —Louis entrecerró el ceño y Alberto prosiguió. —Oli y Stan regresaron a Doncaster. Pensé que ya te lo habían hecho saber —Alberto se sentó en una de las sillas y cortó un pedazo de carne.

 

-¿Y Calvin? —Louis seguía parado en su lugar sin creer que sus amigos no le hubieran dicho que regresarían a Doncaster.

 

-Sigue durmiendo. Le fui a hablar pero no me dijo nada —Louis se sentó en una silla y prosiguió a comer. —Debió pasar una buena noche como para no querer levantarse, ¿verdad?  —Alberto rió, sin estar en lo mas mínimo cerca de lo que Calvin y Louis habían hecho ayer. A Louis no le pareció gracioso y se alejó el pedacito de papa que había enganchado al tenedor. Miró por un momento a Alberto y se mantuvo callado.

Era incómodo seguir una conversación que sabes que no es la ‘versión’ real. Sabes que por ese lado no va para nada lo real, que casi lo tomas por algo inventado por lo tan real que fue lo sucedido. Así se sentía. Algo inventado, no real. ¿Y si Louis lo había soñado? La respuesta siempre era no. Louis lamentablemente recordaba todo, y lo peor era que le había gustado.

 

La puerta del ascensor en la que Louis se encontraba se abrió, dando un paso hacia afuera y chocando  justamente con Calvin.

 

-Oh… —Murmuró Louis, mirando a Calvin y dando otro paso fuera del ascensor.

 

-¡Hola! —dijo Calvin feliz entrando al ascensor. —¡Y adiós! —Louis movió su mano en seña de adiós, para luego caer en cuenta de que Calvin traía una maleta consigo que Louis no había visto antes.

 

-¡No, espera! —Louis puso su mano con rapidez al tiempo en el que Calvin apretaba un botón.

 

-¿Qué?  —Calvin salió de la cabina del ascensor y miró con una ceja alzada a Louis. Este pesó por un momento antes de hablar.

 

-¿Podemos hablar? —Calvin subió la mirada, colocando sus manos en sus caderas y soltando un profundo suspiro.

 

-Si es por lo de anoche, prefiero que se quede así. Como si no hubiese pasado nada. ¿Comprendes? Pensé que no te acordarías de nada, me confié, pero al parecer te acuerdas de todo… ¿No es así? —Louis asintió.

 

-Pensé que lo podríamos hablar.

 

-¿Para qué? No es como si estuviésemos sintiendo algo por el otro. Acabas de perder a tu novia, sería extraño. Más aun siendo yo tu mejor amigo…

 

-Ex novia —Calvin sobó su frente y miró hacia el suelo.

 

-Espero que de verdad no estés sintiendo nada por mí, Louis —Louis negó, algo inseguro, mientras Calvin susurraba un ‘maldición’ dándose cuenta de los reales sentimientos de Louis hacia él. —Louis…

 

-Joder, Calvin, ¡me follaste! —exclamó Louis, alterado. Calvin miró hacia su alrededor, mientras hacía callar a Louis con un ‘shhh’. Louis lo seguía mirando serio y con los ojos abiertos como platos, mientras Calvin tomaba con una mano su maleta y con la otra el brazo de Louis, llevándolo hasta la misma habitación del más pequeño.

 

-¿¡Estás loco!? ¿¡Cómo se te ocurre gritar que te follé, en pleno pasillo!?

 

-¿Y qué? ¿Acaso tienes miedo que la prensa oiga que Calvin Rodgers se acostó con un hombre? —Louis rió mientras Calvin lo observaba. —Aquí al que la prensa quiere es a mí —Louis se acercó lentamente a Calvin—, a Louis Tomlinson. Y déjame decirte que me importa una mierda que se enteren que follé con un hombre que se apellida Rodgers.

Calvin se cruzó de brazos mientras dejaba ver una pequeña sonrisa.

 

-Pero aquí el punto no es ese, y lo sabes —Louis lo seguía observando y dejó que Calvin prosiguiera hablando. —Aquí el punto es que estás sintiendo algo por mí. Por el que la prensa no conoce ni quiere…

 

-Pero yo sí. Eres mi mejor amigo y te conozco desde que tengo memoria —Louis sintió que se estaba relajando y sus brazos colgaron a cada lado de él. —Que ahora esté sintiendo algo por ti no es por algo sin motivos. Follamos. Aun puedo recordar tus malditas manos tocándome y tus malditos labios besándome.

 

-Estás hablando como esas típicas chicas con las que te acuestas una noche y al otro día creen que ya eres su novio.

 

-Lo diferente es que te conozco. ¿Y sabes algo más? Me calientan tus manos. Y no, no fue por esa follada, fue de antes.

 

-¿Por eso ayer las observabas tanto? —Louis asintió.

 

-Por eso también las olí, besé y lamí.

 

-Estás enfermo…

 

-Pero te excitaste —Louis elevó una sonrisa y Calvin habló.

 

-¿Te das cuenta que hace dos días que murió Eleanor y ya estas actuando así con los demás?

 

-¡Deja de una puta vez de lado a Eleanor! ¡Está muerta!

 

-¡Y aun no superas su muerte! —Calvin había elevado sus brazos mientras hablaba, al igual que Louis. —Todo este show innecesario que estás haciendo es por la pérdida de Eleanor. Maldición, si fue tan solo hace dos días que estabas en su funeral. Aun sigues en duelo por la pérdida —Louis sentía como un nudo en su garganta crecía y se quedaba ahí. —Sabía que no te tenía que dejar salir.

 

-No eres una puta niñera.

 

-Pero me haces sentir como una cuando te comportas como un niño —Louis limpió con rapidez una pequeña lágrima y sorbió su nariz. Salió de su habitación, dejando a Calvin allí, solo y con un lío tremendo en su cabeza.

 

 

Una noche, después de casi dos semanas sin que Louis y Calvin se dirigieran siquiera la mirada y la palabra, alguien había irrumpido en la habitación de Calvin. Caminó con seguridad hasta la cama del que, hasta ahora, permanecía dormido.

No sabía como esta necesidad de observar las manos de Calvin se había vuelto más que una obsesión.  No se dio cuenta de aquello, ni menos cuando sentía tanta necesidad de que Calvin lo deseara tal cual él lo hacía. Esas dos semanas prácticamente las había pasado encerrado en su habitación de hotel, sin siquiera ver a Calvin.

Louis se encontraba sentado sobre el regazo de Calvin y besó con cuidado los labios de este, haciéndolo despertar y se sorprendió de ver a Louis.

 

-Lou… —el nombrado besó nuevamente los labios de Calvin, haciendo que este también lo hiciera.

De todos modos, no era como si Calvin no encontrara atractivo a Louis. Él más que nada sabía que Louis era uno de los hombres más atractivos que había visto. Lo había confirmado ese día en que follaron y lo vio desnudo. Louis desnudo era una maravilla, pensaba Calvin, sabiendo que lo poco de hetero que le quedaba se había ido a la mierda.

Aun así no se perdonaba el hecho de que se había follado a su mejor amigo justo un día después de que Eleanor falleciera. Era algo que nunca se quitaría de la cabeza, pero a la vez pensaba en lo que Louis le decía y se sentía peor. Se sentía peor por él, por Louis, quien solo estaba actuando así por la pérdida sin que él mismo se diese cuenta.

Calvin, ese día en que Louis lo detuvo en el ascensor, decidió no irse a Doncaster y quedarse un tiempo más en el hotel. Sabía que no podía dejar solo a Louis, y aunque no se hablaran, lo cuidaba secretamente.

Lo habían hecho de nuevo y se había sentido diferente. Para Louis había sido más cómodo que un asiento trasero de un auto, y para Calvin se había sentido diferente en el sentido emocional. Esta vez pudo apreciar a un Louis sobrio disfrutando del placer que le transmitía él mismo. Pudo darse cuenta del significado de cada uno de los sigilosos besos que le robaba Louis cada vez que podía. Pudo darse cuenta de muchas cosas al estar los dos solos en su cama de hotel; era algo tan íntimo, como si estuviesen haciendo lo correcto, en el lugar correcto. Se sentía bien y eso a Calvin lo tranquilizaba.

Al acabar, Louis se vistió en silencio ante los ojos atentos de Calvin. Sin más que hacer caminó hasta la puerta, pero la voz de Calvin hizo que se detuviera.

 

-Te comprendo —Louis se dio la vuelta y observó a Calvin, quien pensaba que no podía existir nada más precioso que el rostro de Louis siendo alumbrado por la luz de la luna que se abría paso por el gran ventanal de su habitación. Calvin se sentó en la cama y habló. —Hoy sentí como si me hablaras con cada acción que hacías... —Louis entrecerró el ceño en tono de pregunta, se acercó lentamente a Calvin y habló.

 

-¿Y qué te decían?

 

-Que dejara de ser un maldito idiota —Louis ladeó una sonrisa mientras quedaba frente a frente con Calvin.

 

-Entendiste muy bien mi mensaje —los dos rieron y eso calmó a los dos. —, ¿por fin el famoso señor Rodgers se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos? —Calvin se levantó de la cama, haciendo que Louis diera un pequeño paso hacia atrás.

 

-¿Me demoré mucho, verdad? —preguntó Calvin con una pequeña sonrisa.

 

-Casi dos semanas en las que ni siquiera nos hablamos —los dos se sonrieron, hasta que Calvin llevó sus dos manos hasta las mejillas de Louis y besó sus labios.

 

-¿Sabes?  No te haría nada mal depilar un poco tu zona de atrás, ya sabes… — Calvin bajó sus manos al trasero de Louis y este se alejó y empujó a Calvin mientras mantenía una sonrisa.

 

-Serás hijo de puta.

 

Aunque su relación había cambiado, después de todo seguían siendo amigos. _Los  mejores_.

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, primero que todo espero que a la persona que le escribí este fic le haya gustado! También quiero agradecer a las creadoras de este intercambio por hacer que todo esto funcionara bien:D A Sabrina darle las gracias por betar mi fic ya que no tenía a nadie mas que lo hiciera! Espero que a las demás también les haya gustado y espero sus mensajes!!


End file.
